Solar cell panels (also referred to as solar cell modules) are an increasingly popular means of generating renewable power, and recently there has been a wide proliferation of solar projects of all sizes, from small residential installations to large utility scale power production. Current solar cell panels are typically composed of photovoltaic solar cells encased in a rigid supporting frame. When installed, these solar cell panels can be supported by a racking system.
Solar panel racking systems must be properly grounded to remain safe and in compliance with local and federal regulations. Various devices have been used to provide electrical grounding for solar panel racking systems. One class of devices used to ground solar panel racking systems include lugs that are fastened to a solar panel frame and connected to a grounding wire. The grounding wire may be fastened to the lug by tightening the bottom end of a set screw against the grounding wire, thereby pinning the grounding wire against the lug.